Never let me go
by RibbonblueLeaves
Summary: They stood there for what seemed like the longest moment. It felt as if they were caught in each other minds, both trying to enter each others thoughts, rocking back and forth as they struggled to understand each others deepest thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Things hadn't always gone her way but it was something she had slowly become accustomed too and managed on her own. But this was different, it felt like it sucked all the energy and control she had managed to gain. He'd comeback as quick as he had once left her in the corridors in Hogwarts School of Wizardry.

Hermione gently leaned onto her passage seat window as Ron drove to their lovely English style cottage. It had been five years since he-who-must-not-be-named was defeated. After the war was over everyone went into their separate directions even if she hated to accept it. Ginny married Harry as soon as she had finished all her years at Hogwarts, it was a glorious wedding to say the least. All in all it was _the wedding of the boy who lived_, she loved Harry and Ginny but sometimes she'd wonder _what if_ they've had, had the choice to be a normal witch or wizard, how different their lives would have turned out.

First in of all, she wouldn't be here, in this blue leather passenger seat with Ron Weasley as her husband. She wouldn't be a housewife, as she called it. She'd be out and about, conquering and making new discoveries in the wizardry world. And she'd be with Draco Malfoy, the only man who has truly caused a fiery passion to erupt in her soul.

She usually didn't return on these thoughts but today was no usual day, that is why Ron took her out to the meadow where he had proposed to her a year ago, the place where they were also married. He knew how today was such an important day and how it was able to affect his wife.

Today after five years, Draco Malfoy was a free man, no longer incarcerated in the prison of Azkaban. He longer held a grudge to him as he did five years ago, time had passed and Ron had grown and matured. He'd been the shoulder for Hermione to cry on, just as she had been his, in the end he knew that he cared much more than he had let on all those years. He wanted her happy and he knew he could provide all the things she needed. When he asked her to marry him, he was actually surprised when she said yes, since she didn't say it ,right in that moment. He realized in that moment that although Hermione loved him, there was a part of herself that she was keeping hidden from him. But he also told himself that he would fight, he'd be a great husband because he loved her and someday she'd tell him everything. But he had to admit in moments like this he doubted if he was enough for her, he knew enough of Malfoy's past with Hermione to understand that he was still a huge part of her and Ron simply didn't know how to erase that past from her being.


	2. Chapter 2

This is property Of J.k. Rowlings. I had no rights over these characters.

What he means

Chapter 2

The sun's warmth penetrated deep into his pale, snowlike skin. It felt as if it had been centuries since he had felt this warmth in his body. After five years, he was out and he couldn't really believe it was true, as he turned to the sound of a vehicle he realized he had missed so much. The noise of the streets , of the cars, of his mother…he had missed too much of life.

"…Draco" Narcissa spoke as she walked slowly to her son, covering her face with both hands as tears went down to her cheeks, not being able to actually accept that her son…_her Draco _was finally free.

Draco walked toward her and gently gave her a hug, he could feel her slim fragile bones, shaking against his grasp.

"…Mum.. it's ok, everything is ok" He gently stroked circles onto his mother's back trying to soothe her.

"I know…it's…it's just…" Narcissa tried to get out the words but choked on her tears.

"shhh…Im not leaving mum" Draco said as he lifted his mothers face to his own.

He looked at her intently, gazing into her dark silver eyes, "Im never leaving you again" he said as Narcissa brought him into another pleading hug.

Eventually Draco's mother left him out of her sight after they arrived home and ate. He felt horrible for seeing his mother like this, she wouldn't even want to close her eyes because of the fear the he'd be gone once more. And the truth was that his mother had nobody except him, his father had died and everyone else wasn't very cherry with past Death eaters.

His room was intact , completely the same. He was sure his mother had kept the house elves at bay to keep his room tidy. He took a long sigh as he sat on his bed, he put his arms around his head in pillow position. It was good to feel a soft surface under his back, he hadn't slept in a bed in a while, but though Draco was happy, he was also scared.

He'd spent five years in prison, he knew things weren't the same, that many things had changed and he had no clue how he was going to fit into this new life of his.

_He scurried out of the boys restroom, pulling at his white collared shirt, he felt as if he was suffocating. He didn't know what to do, he had a mission he had to complete but he couldn't…he just couldn't. He felt his hands shaking furiously as he tried to keep hold of his wand. Never in his life would he have wanted to cause harm to someone…to k—i-ll someone but if he didn't, then he would be killed and his family…they probably be tortured by Voldemort._

_He begin to run up into the astronomy tower, his legs felt heavy, like metal brackets were holding him down to the ground. He reached the top of the tower huffing and puffing for air as he held onto the railings. He just needed to breathe…to breathe._

_Suddenly he looked down, becoming lightheaded, he was so far up from the ground. With one fall he could be dead and all of this…his nightmare would be over. He placed his wand in his pocket, pushing his hair back and stepping onto the metal rails of the tower. He held his body inward, still heavily breathing._

_He closed his eyes, beginning to count 1..2.._

"…_Malfoy"_

_He heard a gentle voice, he thought to himself , an angel was trying to save him and as he turned around he faced_

"_Granger?"_

_He spoke in a town mixed with anger, despair, and confusion._

"_What are you doing here?" he pronounced as he turned around and felt the cold wind in his face once again. He closed his eyes and tried to forget , to block her out but he heard her_

"_I should ask you the same question?" she said as he felt her voice grow closer_

"_Stay away!" he exclaimed as he opened his eyes_

_She hesitantly stopped, and for a momemt there was utter silence until Hermione begin to speak._

"_Draco please..come down from there, you don't want to do this?" she said in the most gentle voice he had ever heard._

_He hated this. Hated his father for being a coward and not defending his family against Voldemort. Hated his mum for not leaving his dad. Hated Snape for always guarding every step he made. Hated himself for not breaking away. And hated Hermione Granger for being here and caring._

_He didn't want her pity or her concern. She was a filthy mudblood, a know it all who thought she was better than all the other students at Hogwarts._

"_Don't want to do this?" Draco stammered fighting his own tears._

"_You have no idea…how much I do want to do this!.. And still Granger you should be happy Im disposing of myself…you and I haven't been in the best terms, so you wouldn't have to get your hands filthy in getting rid of me" Draco said in tone Hermione had never heard from him, in a tone of defeat._

_Hermione's eyes widened, she couldn't let this happen and yes Malfoy and her were never the merriest of friends but she never believed to have considered him an enemy or someone she ultimately hated._

_She noticed Draco close his eyes once again. After keeping a firm glare on him, she noticed that he was counting to himself. Seeing that he was busy, Hermione took the opportunity to scoot closer to him, she managed to get close enough to see his white streak hair move with the swooshing of the wind, his hair were like strands of thin guitar strings, something she had never really noticed until now._

_Gently Hermione touched his arm, he fumbled , raised one hand and lost grip of the metal railing that was avoiding his fall._

"_Bloody hell!" Draco screamed as Hermione caught grip of his arm._

_He noticed how scared her face looked, her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a bun. By her appearance anyone would have thought for this girl to be the most calm and organized person but as he looked into her eyes he saw fear. But not the fear Potter and Weasley experienced, this was fear of not knowing how to fix the damage, exactly what he felt._

_Suddenly Draco began to laugh histerically, Hermione was startled and confused. She was thinking, moving her brain at the speed of a metro train, trying to figure out a solution. When Draco interrupted_

"_Let me go" _

_Hermione stared, believing she had heard wrong._

"_Let me go Granger!" Draco said breathing out fire._

"_No!" Hermione screamed_

"_Your insane, im not letting you go" she said in a stern voice._

_In an angrier voice, " Granger, don't you see it's better this way. Draco Malfoy won't be a problem for the trio anymore"_

_Hermione was stunned, he really wanted to give up but no she couldn't let him. No this was Draco Malfoy, the boy with the grey eyes that made her cry on her second year when he called her a filthy "mudblood". Here was the boy that made her so angry, that got punched in the face. _

_No this was Draco Malfoy and she couldn't let him go._

"_Please let me go" Draco said in the softest voice Hermione had ever heard him speak, she felt her heart break as he looked into her eyes. They were so lifeless, so full of hatred but for the first time the hate wasn't toward her but toward himself._

" _No!, I cant and I won't let you go Malfoy. I don't know what your going through but I care and Im here. I can't just let you die like this, it's not right and I could never live with myself. So if you fall, then Ill also fall. Im not going to leave you alone throught this" Hermione gasped, pulling air into her chest, she felt it was breaking and falling to pieces_

"…_whatever this is" she said silently , glaring into Malfoys eyes._

_His eyes suddenly went from angry to compassionate, and he began to shake. Hermione grew scared he was trying to jump and he was actually going to take her down with him but suddenly she realized he was putting his long slim legs through the inner railing, he was coming onto the solid ground of the tower._

_Hermione felt her heart slow down to the normal human speed and smiled when she saw him finally standing on the flat and safe surface of the astronomy tower._

_They stood there for what seemed like the longest moment. It felt as if they were caught in each other minds, both trying to enter each others thoughts, rocking back and forth as they struggled to understand each others deepest thoughts._

"_Ms. Granger and !" Snape said in a solid voice._

_Draco looked completely famished, almost like a dead corpse._

_Snape violently turned to Hermione, " Granger to your dorm now!" _

_ Hermione paused looking from Snape to Malfoy and began to walk away but not before getting one last glance of Draco Malfoy , something he also noticed._

That was the one of the memories Draco cherished the most, she had saved him when he was in his worst, when he had no one. She had been his light when all he had been was her darkness.

Draco tugged on his shirt, feeling that sensation of suffocation again. He sat up on his bed and silently whispered _Hermione Granger_, enjoying every sound and sensation as he spoke her name in the darkness of him room.


End file.
